Bee Story/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing the Fireside Girls lodge, with the girls walking inside it.) Milly: The opening ceremony of the Bee Day festival was awesome! (Cut to inside the lodge.) Holly: It's my favorite part of Bee Awareness Day! Katie: My favorite part is the B-flat with the F-sharp bass at the end of the song! (They all look at her.) What? It's tradition! Isabella: Okay, girls, festivities are over. Let's focus on getting our beekeeping patches. It's the only patch that we've ever tried to get and failed. Remember last year? (Flashback ripples, needle scratch as Gretchen runs up.) Gretchen: (Interrupting Isabella's flashback) Eep! You promised to never flashback on that ever again. Isabella: Right, right! You're right. (Walks outside to a yard with a bee hive in the middle.) But still, if we don't succeed today, the two strikes and you're out rule kicks in, which means this spot will stay empty on our sashes forever! (Close up on her sash showing an outlined mark, she gasps and sniffles) Gretchen: Chill out, Isabella. We've got this. Ready, girls? (She pulls off the top of the hive) Fireside Girls: (Gasp) They're gone! Isabella: Gone? F-f-f-fighting flashforward to potential catastrophe! (Screen ripples, record scratches) Hey, where's Pinky? (Scene switches to Pinky, who jumps into the purse of a mannequin. He passes Perry in a tunnel and barks.) Admiral Acronym: Good afternoon, Agent Pinky. I see you've taken our new handbag conveyor system. (Pinky growls) Carla here has intelled that Poofenplotz has been hatching some sort of bee-related evil scheme. Carla? Carla: Yes, it seems that Poofenplotz is researching the use of royal jelly in the bee community. (Beeping) Oh, there's your coffee. Admiral Acronym: Isn't she a find? She comes from an entire family of unpaid interns. Anyways, see if there is anything to Carla's research, Agent Pinky. Admiral Acronym out. (Pinky salutes and jet packs off.) (Scene switches to the Fireside Girls' lodge.) Isabella: (shrieks) We've gotta find those bees before the sun goes down! But how? Gretchen: In the guideline for the beekeeping patch, it says that a good beekeeper tries to think like a bee. Katie: Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Gretchen: What are you doing? Katie: I'm thinking like a bee! Adyson: I know! We can get stung by radioactive bees and gain bee-themed superpowers! Holly: Um...we don't have access to radioactive bees. Ginger: (sarcastically) Yeah. That's what's wrong with that plan. Isabella: But we do have access to Phineas and Ferb. And they have access to a sorbet machine that turned Candace into a fly. They've gotta be able to modify it to turn people into bees. Katie: Phineas and Ferb have a sorbet machine that turns people into flies? Isabella: Katie, for crying out loud, look it up on the Internet! (Cut to Poofenplotz's headquarters) Poofenplotz reading her junk mail! Poofenplotz: Let's see. (Cut to inside.) Poofenplotz: Bill, bill, flyer... (gasps and squeals) This must be my acceptance letter into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.! Oh! (she tears the envelope open and takes out the letter and reads it) "Dear Esmeralda Poofenplotz..." Oh, that sounds promising! (Close up on the letter which reads: "Dear Esmeralda Poofenplotz, :We regret to inform you that your application for membership has been denied. Based on your past schemes, we have deemed that you're not even close to our standard for admission. :Feel free to re-apply after you've come up with something really evil. At the very least, get yourself a decent lab coat. Sincerely, Heinz Doofenshmirtz".) Poofenplotz: "We regret to inform you that..." Oh! Reject me, will they? No matter. (she crumples the paper up) My newest evil scheme is sure to catch the attention of that silly boy's club. (Close up on Pinky in his purse. He barks.) Pinky the Chihuahua! (Pinky jumps out of the purse and growls and barks at his adversary.) Fortunately, I was expecting you. (She pushes a button on a remote and a makeup case pops out of the rug trapping Pinky.) The makeup case doubles as a trap. (She lifts it up.) Could you hand me that lipstick in there? (Pinky gives her the lipstick.) Thank you. (Cut back to Phineas and Isabella.) Phineas: What are friends for, if not to reconfigure a sorbet machine that turns people into flies into a sorbet machine that turns people into bees! Just remember, the effect wears off after a couple of hours. Why don't you come back for our inflatable wading pool party after your patch ceremony? Isabella: Of course! Wouldn't miss it! Phineas: See ya later, then! (Cut to Ginger and Baljeet.) Baljeet: Did you know that bees can communicate with each other through dancing? Ginger: That's really interesting! Baljeet: Yes. They do a tail-wagging dance to alert each other to a source of food. (in background) The waggle explains the angle to the destination in relations to the imaginary line between the sun and the door of the hive. (While Baljeet is talking, Isabella takes the sorbet machine out of the box and pushes a button that turns it back into the control panel. She takes out a little green spiral notebook.) Isabella: Okay, let's see...setting, targets... (she types in the control panel) "Fireside Girls..." And that should do it. (She presses a red button.) Here we go. (Cut back to Baljeet and Ginger. Ginger gets zapped by the ray and transforms into a bee.) Baljeet: (looks away from Ginger) ''In a minute. ''(Turns around) ''So to continue, the figure eight and... ''(Notices Ginger has disappeared) Awwww, annnnnd we are back. (The ray zaps the rest of the Fireside Girls into bees. Ginger joins them. We hear a buzzing version of the Fireside Girls theme music. Closeup on the Fireside Bees.) Isabella: Fireside Bees, follow your noses! Fireside Bees: (sniffing) That way! (They buzz to the right of the screen.) (Cut back to Poofenplotz, who is applying her lipstick.) Poofenplotz: Mmmmwah. Much better. Now that my lips are taken care of, I can tell you about my beautifully evil plan. (Pinky growls, and Poofenplotz sprays him with a water bottle.) Bad doggie! Okay, sit! (Pinky sits) That's better. Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts. (Cross-dissolve to a beehive.) Poofenplotz: (voiceover) Behold, a humble beehive. A massively warded society just like our own. Observe a young grub bee fed mass quantities of royal jelly, which will make her larger and eventually she will become queen. So logic dictates that if I were to consume massive amounts of royal jelly, then I would grow four times bigger and live four times longer and eventually be crowned Queen of the World! The Queen! (Cross dissolve to Poofenplotz in a dark but lit area wearing a crown) Poofenplotz: And I shall not be dark, but beautiful, like the night in the day, and all shall love me and despair! (Cross dissolve to Poofenplotz in a hive with a queen bee's rear end) Poofenplotz: (voiceover) And I might have a grotesquely large abdomen for laying eggs, but I can live with that. (Cut back to the present where Pinky squeals in disgust.) Poofenplotz: Come, Pinky the Chihuahua! To the Myselfcopter! (She laughs taking Pinky with her climbing into a helicopter shaped in her own image as she flies off) (Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The Fireside Bees buzz over to the building) Isabella: My bee instincts are buzzing! This must be where our bees went! Gretchen: They must've been attracted to that heavenly scent. What is that? (Overhead shot of Doofenshmirtz getting his vacuum cleaner walking up to the Aroma-inator.) Doofenshmirtz: (talking under) Okay, time to fill the void in the power vacuum. 'Cause you see, it's a-it's a real vacuum cleaner. Milly: It seems to be coming from that gigantic perfume sprayer. Gretchen: Let's check it out! Isabella: Woah! It looks like every bee in Danville is here! Fireside Girls, forward, buzz! Doofenshmirtz: (He activates the vacuum and all the bees get sucked inside) Ha ha! Sucks to bee you! (The Fireside Bees all get sucked into the vacuum cleaner.) Doofenshmirtz: ...just shut off this baby—Oops! I almost hit the... (Cut to inside the vacuum.) Doofenshmirtz: (from outside) ...self-destruct button here! Isabella: Wow! Humans really take for granted not being sucked into the nearest vacuum cleaner. I'm gonna see if the queen knows anything. (She buzzes up to the queen bee) Excuse me, Your Majesty, do you have any idea how to get out? Queen Bee: Not a clue. And without my jelly, I'm way too weak to fly. Ugh. Isabella: Whadaya think, Fireside Girls? Holly: What are we supposed to do now? Gretchen: Bee Day's almost over and we're stuck inside a pharmacist's power-vac. Isabella: What? Over? Did you say "over"? Nothing is over until we decide it is! Was it over when we helped Candace get fifty patches in one day? Heck no! Holly: I thought it was only forty-nine. Ginger: Forget it, she's rolling. Isabella: And it's not over now! Cause when the going gets tough... the tough get going! Come on, girls, we've got enough patches between all of us to make this work! We can do this! Gretchen, Milly, Katie, you've got the exploring patch, right? Milly: Yes, and we can look for a way back out of here! Gretchen, Milly and Katie: Right! Isabella: (picking up a piece of hair) These pieces of hair and dust are like rope! Holly, Ginger, you girls have the advanced knot-tying patch. What do you think? Holly: We could totally work with that stuff! Ginger: And make a sling for the queen! Isabella: And Adyson, you and I have the appliance repair patch! Adyson: Let's hotwire the vacuum and reverse the motor so that it blows us all out again! Isabella: (fist bumping Adyson) That's what I'm talkin' about! Adyson: There they are! All we need to do is swap those leads to the forward-reverse switch. Isabella: Great! How's that sling comin'? Gretchen, Milly and Katie: All good to go! Isabella: Excellent work! Recon Team, is the escape path charted? Ginger and Holly: Yes, ma'am! Power vac hose located! Holly: Achoo! It was murder on my allergies. Isabella: Bee-youtiful! Prepare for exit, everyone! (Cut to outside the vacuum. Perry throws his fedora. It hits both the forward/reverse switch and the on/off switch. Cut back to inside the vacuum as the bees get blown right out. The Aroma-inator gives Doofenshmirtz a huge spritzing, but he then sees the escaped bees) Doofenshmirtz: Uh-oh! (All the bees surround Doofenshmirtz) Ah! Isabella: Great job, Adyson. Adyson: Uh, thanks? Isabella: We're going home to the Fireside Lodge! Everybody, follow me! (Wide shot of D.E.I. as the myselfcopter flies past it.) (Cut to the Fireside Lodge. The Fireside Bees are still leading the bees to the lodge, but suddenly, Isabella's right leg begins to grow.) Isabella: Oh! It's wearing off!! (screams) (Holly's left hand begins to grow, followed by Katie's right ear) Isabella: Come on! We're almost there! (Wide shot as all the Fireside Girls grow back to their normal size and land on the ground.) Isabella: Yay! The bees are back! Now we just need to get them back into their hives. Milly: Okay, little bees, go back into your hive. Holly: We don't speak their language anymore. We can't communicate. Katie: Ooh! I have my semaphore patch! Would that work? Adyson: Only if they were on a boat. Ginger: Baljeet is the answer. Isabella: Ginger, now really isn't the time t— Ginger: No no no! He told me all about this dance they do to alert each other to a source of food or shelter. Gretchen: Like the rhumba? Ginger: No, it's a waggle dance! Isabella: Dance patches we've got! (Song: "Waggle Dance") Backup singer: (Waggle dance! Waggle dance!) Ginger: Well, I don't think I can really overstate it, But bee communication is quite complicated. What seems at first like a simple figure eight... Fireside Girls: Is packed with meaning when their butts gyrate! Ginger: See, the waggle explains the angle From the sun to the door of the hive We shake it to and fro To let everybody know That the angle is seventy-five Gretchen: Oh, 75 degrees is the angle in relationship to the sun. Ginger: Yeah, but it also tells the bees the distance they're gonna have to go just to get there! Gretchen: Ooh... Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Ginger: Let's do it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Figure eight and shake it again! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Everybody shake your rear end! Ginger: You got it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Come on and swing those skirts! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Try to hit 'em at thirteen hertz! Ginger: That's right! Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Backup singer: Waggle dance! (Cut to the myselfcopter. We hear Poofenplotz laughing evilly.) Poofenplotz: Ah, my locatificator has led me to the motherlode! The royal jelly room at the Moist Beauty Works factory! It won't be long now, Agent Pinky. Soon I'll be able to carry out my most beautifully evil plan yet! (she laughs again. Shot of a nervous Pinky from inside the makeup case. He sees a loose thread and pulls it making the bag come apart. Pinky pushes Poofenplotz making the myselfcopter crash land.) Bad doggy! Bad bad doggy! Oof! (Shot from inside the factory. Poofenplotz is flat on her face.) Ooh. That's the last time I buy a cheap designer knockoff trap from downtown. (gasps) I don't believe it! Fortune is smiling upon me like the creepy guy on the corner of 3rd and Main! (She gets up) We're in the royal jelly chamber of the Moist Beauty organic cosmetics factory! Ha ha ha! How unbelievably coincidental. No really, I mean, I couldn't have asked for a better place to crash. Anyway, you have failed, Pinky the Chihuahua, and brought me right to the biggest supply of royal jelly in the Tri-State Area! (She laughs evilly again as Pinky kicks her into the chambers, which pours royal jelly all over her) I....can't move. Well, I...I'm not much larger and I'm not really feeling royal at all. I suppose my plan was predicated on a faulty hypothesis now, wasn't it? I guess there's only one thing to say, and that's: Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua!! (Pinky jumps into the myselfcopter and flies out of the factory tying up Poofenplotz with it.) Poofenplotz: Ooh, how humiliating. Piloted off to the pokey by a pooch. (Cut back to the Fireside Lodge where Isabella is giving patches to her troop.) Isabella: (giving one to Milly) Here's your patch and here's my patch! Yay! Time to paaaarrr-tay! (Cut to the fence gate. Isabella, Gretchen and Holly enter in their swimwear carrying towels.) Isabella: Sorry we're late, Phineas. Our bee ceremony ran long. Phineas: No worries, Isabella. Go ahead and join Mom in the fun. Isabella: Come on, girls! Let's hit the pool! (Cut to Linda taking her shoes off and dipping her feet into the pool followed by Isabella, Holly and Gretchen.) Linda: Aw, it's just like old times. Phineas: Hey, Isabella, we're having iced tea! You want some, honey? Isabella: What did you say? Phineas: I said, "We're having iced tea! (taking out a honey bear tube and a spoon) You want some honey?" Isabella: Oh, um, heh-heh, sure! End Credits Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Figure eight and shake it again! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Everybody shake your rear end! Ginger: You got it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Come on and swing those skirts! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop! Fireside Girls: Try to hit 'em at thirteen hertz! Ginger: That's right! Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Backup singer: Waggle dance! Category:B Category:Transcripts